1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reserved program record setting method and apparatus for a program preview (notifying program guide information), and more particularly, to an improved reserved program record setting method and apparatus for a program preview by which a user sets a predetermined program as a reserved program (a program to be reserved for recording) by activating a program preview storing key when a program preview of a regular program to be recorded is broadcast (displayed) and not the program itself being broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a KBPS (Korea Broadcasting Program Service) code is a broadcasting code which is transmitted from a broadcasting station. Each broadcasting station has its own number and code.
Namely, in the case that a user wishes to watch a predetermined broadcasting program such as a movie, sports program etc., but cannot watch the program due to a predetermined event, the user may use a function for reserving a program record by storing a code of the program using a predetermined code determined for every broadcasting program.
The broadcasting station outputs a program reserving code which corresponds to the amount of one week for a reserved program record function when transmitting a broadcasting signal. Therefore, a user having a KBPS VCR (Video Cassette Tape Recorder) and a television set can reserve a program by selecting the predetermined code for the desired broadcasting program to be recorded in advance by one week.
FIG. 1 illustrates the construction of a conventional apparatus for setting a reserved program record using a VCR and a television set. The conventional apparatus may be in the VCR, the television set or other products in so far as the broadcasting program can be recorded by using a reserving code in these products.
The apparatus for setting a reserved program record includes a tuner 11 receiving a broadcasting signal from a broadcasting station, a key input unit 16 having a reserved program record start key 16a, a controller 12 for selecting a broadcasting frequency of a predetermined program, outputting the selection signal of the selected broadcasting frequency to the tuner 11, selecting KBPS data when a reserved program record start signal is received from a receiver 17 and outputting a control signal indicating reserved time (a preset recording time, that is, the time to be preset by a user indicating when the recording of a broadcasting program will start and end), a memory 13 for transmitting and receiving signals with the controller 12 and storing reserved KBPS data therein, a KBPS decoder 14 for analyzing the KBPS data contained in the broadcasting signal among the signals which may be selected and transferring the analyzed KBPS signal to the controller 12, and a recording unit 15 for recording the decoded broadcasting signal into a recording medium in accordance with an instruction from the controller 12.
FIG. 2 is a flow chart illustrating steps of a reserved program record based on the conventional KBPS apparatus shown in FIG. 1. As shown therein, when a user inputs a selection using a reserved program record start key on a VCR remote controller (key input unit 16) in Step S21, broadcasting stations, times, dates, and titles of broadcasting programs are listed on a television screen for as much as one week in the future in Step S22. At this time, a cursor blinks on a title of a program which is currently being broadcast (reviewed by the user) on the screen of the television set in Step S23.
The user moves the cursor to reserved data indicative of reserving data for reserving recording of a broadcasting program a user wants to record, such as recording start and end times, a broadcasting channel, etc. (in Step S24) of the broadcasting program which is selected by the user as a broadcasting program to be recorded, and then moves the cursor to the reserved time (in Step S25) and the title (in Step S26) of the broadcasting program selected by the user to be reserved.
The user verifies whether or not the selected program is a desired broadcasting program in Step S27, and if the selected program is a desired broadcasting program to be recorded, the program reserving code is stored using the reserved program record start key 16a in Step S28. The VCR power is turned off in Step S29 and the reserved program record is completed in Step S30.
However, in the conventional KBPS reserved program record method, when the user wishes to reserve a predetermined broadcasting program, the user must repeatedly move the cursor, so that much effort is required for reserving the desired broadcasting program, and the procedure for reserving the broadcasting program is complicated.
In particular, over a weekend, there may be a number of broadcasting programs to reserve for predetermined times, so that the time required for moving the cursor to reserve these broadcasting programs is increased.